1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluid ejecting apparatuses and fluid ejecting methods.
2. Related Art
One example of a fluid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer equipped with nozzle arrays each having nozzles, which eject ink (fluid) toward a medium, arrayed in a predetermined direction. A known example of an ink jet printer is a printer that repeatedly performs operation for ejecting ink from the nozzles while moving the nozzle arrays in a certain moving direction that is orthogonal to the predetermined direction and operation for transporting the medium in the predetermined direction.
A printer of another known example performs printing operation by using white ink in addition to color inks, such as cyan, magenta, and yellow inks (for example, see JP-A-2002-38063). In such a printer, the white ink is used to perform a bed treatment so that a color image with good color development can be printed without being affected by the background color of the medium.
One example of a bed treatment using white ink involves printing a background image on the medium using the white ink and then printing a color image over the background image using the color inks. By printing the background image and subsequently printing the color image after a certain drying period, smearing of the ink can be prevented. However, variations in the drying period for the background image can undesirably result in the occurrence of uneven density in the image.